My Dear Bella
by littleopheliac
Summary: A powerful desire. From Narcissa's POV. ONESHOT!


I closed my eyes for a second. I wasn't sleeping; nor dreaming, simply letting my deepest desires pull me in to my own personal paradise.

I saw her face; her defined jawline, her perfectly plump lips, and her dark eyes- they were so magnetic and deep, I bet myself then that if you were to stare in to them: they would tell a story. She was utterly breathtaking and when she smiled at me, my heart began to race.

I stared at her in awe; in disbelief that one single girl could reflect so much beauty. She stepped towards me and it seemed as though she was floating. Just like an angel. Her body was beautiful, her skin possessed a glowing warmth and she was wrapped in layers of red silk.

When she got close enough I clutched hold of the material that shielded the glorious temple that hid beneath it and began to unravel it, softly pressing my lips to her. She consumed me instantly without even breathing a word.

My body trembled as her soft hands caressed my pale skin, and as her tongue requested entrance to my mouth, I was overwhelmed by her sweet scent, and happy to oblige. As my tongue brushed over hers I fell in to a darkness and lost control of my senses.

Within moments I had finished unravelling the red silk and found underneath it a hidden magnificence that simply added to my desire, and so, I took hold of her wrists and pulled her down to lay beside me.

I felt her breath on my neck as her eyes penetrated my milky skin, making me shiver unknowingly. Her strong hands traced up my leg and rested on my thigh for a short moment as she paused to lay tender kisses on my neck.

All I could do was breathe. My body froze as her hand moved closer towards my already soaked centre. Her lips continued to caress my neck, the kisses becoming gentle bites: which only pulled me further in to my burning need for her to touch me.

Her hands were cold as they collided with my heat, causing my body to jolt. The pleasure was indescribable, and this was just the beginning! As she ran her fingers over my sensitive folds my body became weak and I could barely remember my own name.

As her touch became mightier, I could feel myself slipping in to abyss. She was pulling me under.. I was drowning in her, and it felt amazing. The intensity grew as she stared in to my eyes and plunged two fingers deep in to my raging heat.

My back arched and I shot forward, digging my nails in to her back. I couldn't help it, the pleasure was so excessive that it was almost unbearable. As she pushed her fingers deeper in to my fire, I dragged my nails down her back, drawing blood- and she simply smiled.

She continued to molest my sex, letting her fingers dance around inside me. Feeling everything that I had to offer, and just as I felt I could find a release- she withdrew her fingers and I let out a moan at the lack of interaction.

She kissed me again on the mouth, this time it was harder, more passionate. She demanded entrance to my mouth and as I allowed it she sucked out my secrets, along with my soul. She proceeded to lower herself down my body leaving destruction on my skin as she dug her teeth in to me several times on her journey.

God it felt good. I let out a moan of approval causing her to sink her teeth deeper in to my flesh. The pain was sensational. She leaned towards me slightly, placing her warm hands on my breasts and fondling with my nipples until they were harder than rocks.

Then she cast her nails in to my body and trailed them over the surface of my tender stomach, piercing my skin; and as I watched my blood bubble to the surface; I breathed heavily in appreciation. Our eyes met and she smirked before pulling my legs open slightly.

She didn't have to request it, I knew what she wanted, so I spread my legs to give her enough space to do whatever she wanted with me. Her eyes darkened as she repositioned herself inches from my soaking core and began to lick, lapping up my liquids with the tip of her tongue.

Every time she connected to me: I felt as if I might die. But I would have rather died in that moment then ask her to leave. That was an easy decision. She continued to run her tongue over my slit for a few moments and I had to bite down on my lip to keep myself from screaming.

Suddenly her tongue penetrated my soaking pussy, and my hands flew down to tangle in her hair as if some bewitching force had taken over. As she forced her vessel deeper inside of me I gasped. Everything about her was seductive, alluring and all-consuming.

I couldn't hold back any longer – and began to grind my hips against her mouth, forcing her deeper in to me. She moved faster, and so did I. Her thrusts became more powerful, and with it, my grinding more violent: until eventually I could take no more and collapsed back on to the bed.

She kept going. Pounding her tongue in to me, then swapping it for her fingers and placing gentle kisses all over my skin until she got to my mouth and slipped her tongue in for one final taste as my body erupted and I exploded, my orgasm drenching her hand.

I couldn't stop shaking as I stared in awe at the breathtaking being who had lead me in to the darkness and then pulled me in to the light without a single word. My head began to spin as I slid my fingers through chest and ripped out my heart, offering it to her on a silver platter; the bloody pulsating mess that it was, and she took it without a second thought.

I closed my eyes as the dizziness overwhelmed me and when I opened them, she was gone.


End file.
